Alexander McQueen
Alexander McQueen is a luxury fashion house founded by designer Lee Alexander McQueen (born in Lewisham, London, UK on March 17, 1969 – die in Mayfair, London on February 11, 2010). Its current creative director is Sarah Burton. McQueen was also chief designer Givenchy from 1996 to 2001 and for founding his own label under the name Alexander McQueen. His achievements in fashion earned him four British Designer of the Year awards (1996, 1997, 2001 and 2003), as well as the CFDA's International Designer of the Year award in 2003. Tribute The BRIT Awards performance of an acoustic rendition of "Telephone", was a dedication to the fashion designer, who had then-recently died by suicide. Along with this, she also debuted her newest creation, Emma, a keytar (Keyboard/Guitar). About an hour prior to the starting time of the award ceremony, she commented on her Twitter page about her performance. "Fashion of His Love" is a song Gaga wrote to him as a tribute. His name "McQueen" is mentioned in the second verse. The song was one of the first song written for her third album, Born This Way. Visionaire Spirit: A Tribute To Lee Alexander McQueen ]]A limited-edition of 1500 numbered copies of Visionaire's tribute to Alexander McQueen.. The issue included a collection of images by Nick Knight, Gaga, Steven Klein, Mario Sorrenti and more, each printed on a piece of paper embedded with wildflower seeds that will actually blossom if you plant them and give them enough sun. Plus, the case features a metalized brocade detail from the designer's final collection. All in all, a very romantic collector's piece. Accessories Alexander_McQueen_chain-embellished_bridle_leather_belt.jpg 8-30-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|(Aug 30, 2012) Alexander McQueen - Heroine bag.jpg 10-30-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Oct 30, 2013) Alexander McQueen - Heart buckle belt (Pre-AW14C).jpg 6-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 13, 2014) 6-0-15 Bruce Weber 004.jpg|Bruce Weber (Jul, 2015) Fall/Winter 1998 RTW "Joan" Collection tumblr_lj5ontVgAy1qbhxv3o1_500.jpg Lady-gaga-mtv-video-music-awards-2009-winner.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sept 13, 2009) "Irere": Spring 2003 Collection AM - Irere - Sprin 2003 Collection.jpg|Jacket 11-9-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg|(Nov 9, 2013) Fall/Winter 2006 RTW "The Widows of Culloden" Collection 4.McQueen,Widows2006-7.EL.jpg 9-19-09_Francesco_Vezzoli_004.jpg|Francesco Vezzoli (19 Sep, 2009) Spring/Summer 2007 RTW "Sarabande" Collection Alexander McQueen Spring 2007 Lace Dress.jpg|[A] AlejandroFashion6.png|"Alejandro" *A ^a Hat by Philip Treacy for Alexander McQueen. Fall/Winter 2007 RTW "In Memory of Elizabeth Howe, Salem, 1692" Collection alexander-mcqueen-fall-2007-jumpsuit-profile.jpg 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 002.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Sept 9, 2009) Alexander McQueen Fall 2007 Pumps.jpg June 10, 2010 002.png|(Jun 10, 2010) 12-14-10 Nick Knight 026.jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 14, 2010) Spring/Summer 2008 RTW "La Dame Bleue" Collection McQueenSS2008Look18.jpg|[A] 7-11-13 Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg|(July 11, 2013) Inez and Vinoodh Gagosian Gallery 7-11-13 Leavnig Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg|(July 11, 2013) Inez and Vinoodh Gagosian Gallery *A ^aCustom made by Alexander McQueen, based off of the Spring/Summer 2008 collection. Fall/Winter 2008 RTW "The Girl Who Lived In The Tree" Collection 00420m.jpg AlexanderMcQueen3.jpg|Echo Awards (May 11, 2010)[A] May 11 2010 001.jpg|(May 11, 2010) AlejandroFashion4.png|"Alejandro" (2010) Alexander McQueen Fall Winter 2008 White tulle dress.jpg|[B] 9-8-12 Arriving at Dorchester Hotel 001.jpg|(Sep 8, 2012) *A ^aCustom made by Alexander McQueen, based off of the Fall/Winter 2008 collection. *B^b Bought at Daphne Guinness' Auction at Christie's for the Isabella Blow Foundation for £85,250 (approximately $133,000) Spring/Summer 2009 RTW "Natural Dis-tinction Un-natural Selection" Collection alexander-mcqueen-skull-scarf.png Out in Madrid 2.png|Barcelona (Dec 9, 2010) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW "Horn of Plenty" Collection alexander-mcqueen-rtw-fall-2009-knit-dress.jpg July 12, 2009.jpg|(Jul 12, 2009) AlexanderMcQueenLadyGagaLondon2009.jpg AlexanderMcQueen.jpg|London (Jul 14, 2009) alexander-mcqueen-fall09-43-de-12419593.jpg 7-4-09 Josh Olins 001.jpg|Josh Olins (Jul 4, 2009) Alexander McQueen Heart Peep-toe Pumps.png|Autumn/Winter 2009 Candid 2.jpg|(Jul 25, 2010) Alexander McQueen Fall 2009 Boots.jpg Lady Gaga on 60 minutes.jpg|60 Minutes Alexander Mcqueen Box Clutch.png 12-3-10 Leaving a Chanel Store in Milan 002.jpg|(Dec 3, 2010) Alexander McQueen the Horn of Plenty Feather Dress.jpg Jun19-MMVA-02.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) Spring/Summer 2010 RTW "Plato's Atlantis" Collection Plato's Atlantis by Alexander McQueen was the Spring/Summer 2010 show, presented in Paris, and was made available for streaming live on the internet. The live webcast had glitches, reportedly from Lady Gaga sending tweets to her fans in regards to the debut of her single, "Bad Romance". Alexander McQueen brought out the imagination of ancient history and myth in a show, using symbolic animal and alien-like fashion. Plato’s Atlantis reveals a blend of historical and futuristic imagery that depicts the imagination of the Atlantean mythology. Snakes, water, animal prints and moving camera’s that resemble animal-like machines brings the viewer into a world of Atlantean ambiance of the technologically advanced. Some of the clothes used in the show were worn in the music video for "Bad Romance" , such as the Dragon Heels (12 inches, iridescent black, white) and the Armadillo Stilettos (12 inches, snake pattern). 00190m.jpg BadRomance1 2.png|"Bad Romance" (2009) Alexander McQueen Bronze Heels.png BadRomance1 2.png|"Bad Romance" (2009) Alexander-mcqueen-spring-summer-2010-shoes.jpg Gagadragonheelblack.jpg|"Bad Romance" alexander-mcqueen-spring-2010-dress-pants.jpg Bloody Space Film 002.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour backdrop 2009-11-11-slide 3076 43346 large.jpg BadRomance9.png|"Bad Romance" Mqueen.JPG|Antler Film Gaga Carpet 06.png|MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 12, 2010) At LAX Airport.jpg|LAX Airport (Sep 13, 2010) The Oak Room 07.jpg|(Sep 29, 2011) 7-26-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 26, 2015) 7-26-15 Instagram 002.jpg 7-26-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 7-26-15 Performance at U2 Concert Innocence +Experience Tour at MSG in NYC 001.jpg Alexander McQueen Spring 2010 RTW Longsleeve Black Dress.jpg Alexander McQueen.png BadRomance4 2.png|"Bad Romance" 91521877 10.preview.jpg GaGa Android3.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour backdrop AlexanderMcQueen ManifestoOLM.jpg Manifesto of Little Monsters (4).jpg|The Manifesto of Little Monsters film Alexandermcqueenss2010pantsuit.jpg putyerpawsup.jpg|Antler Film (Monster Ball) Mcqueen1.jpg AlexanderMcQueen2.jpg|(Nov 26, 2009) Pre-Fall 2010 Collection Alexander McQueen Bronze Jacket.png Out in Madrid 2.png|(Dec 9, 2010) Fall/Winter 2010 "Angels and Demons" Collection Vanity Fair 02.jpg|Nick Knight (2010)[A] 9-12-10_Terry_Richardson_018.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 12, 2010) Alexander McQueen Fall 2010 RTW Silk Jacket.jpg Out in Madrid 3.png|(Dec 11, 2010) *A ^aCustom made by Alexander McQueen, based off of the Fall/Winter 2010 collection. Spring/Summer 2011 RTW Collection Alexander McQueen SS 2011 032.png Vogue 2011 07.png|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 009.png Vogue 2011 02.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 035.png Vogue 2011 04.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 029.png Vogue 2011 05.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 027.png 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 013.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2011) Alexander McQueen Brass-Toe Studded Leather Ankle Boots.png 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 012.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2011) Fall/Winter 2011 RTW Collection Tree Print Leggings Alexander McQueen.png 2-9-11 Shopping in Soho 001.jpg|(Feb 9, 2011) Alexander McQueen 2.png Lady Gaga - Judas 218.jpg|"Judas" Alexander McQueen FW 2011 Dress.jpg July 28 2011 001.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel Live (Jul 28, 2011) alexander-mcqueen-fall-2011-rtw-long-sleeve-dress-profile.png Alexander Mcqueen shoes fall winter 2011.jpg 9-12-11 Annie Leibovitz BTS 018.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) Daphne_Lot-23_McQueen.jpg|[A] gaga-mcqueen1.jpg|(Aug 19, 2012) *A ^a Bought at Daphne Guinness' Auction at Christie's for the Isabella Blow Foundation Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Collection Alexandermcqueenss2012reddress.jpg 10-18-11_Matt_Irwin_007.jpg|Matt Irwin (Oct 19, 2011) AlexanderMcQueen-SPRING2012-Bambi.jpg BAMBI-PressRoom.jpg|Bambi Awards (Nov 10, 2011) Pre-Fall 2012 Collection Alexander_McQueen_2012_Pre_Fall_Embossed_Velvet_Bustier_Dress.jpg Alexander_McQueen_2012_Laced_Shoe_Boots.jpg 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 001.jpg|(Sep 19, 2012) Fall/Winter 2012 RTW Collection Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Ostrich_Feather_Organza_Cape_Jacket.jpg 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 003.jpg|Mert and Marcus Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Fur_Pom_Pom_Laser_Cut_Dress.jpg Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Fur_Pom_Pom_Laser_Cut_Gloves.jpg Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Mink_Horse_Platform_Boots.jpg 10-7-12 Leaving Herrods FAME Launch 003.jpg|(Oct 7, 2012) Spring/Summer 2013 RTW Collection 6-29-13 Out in New York City 001.jpg|[A] June 29, 2013 *A ^a Honeycomb Heroine Bag. Pre-Fall 2013 Collection Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection 002.jpg 8-23-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg|(Aug 23, 2013) 8-23-13 Arriving at Recording Studio 001.jpg Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection.jpg 9-20-13 Arriving at Recording Studio 002.jpg|(Sep 20, 2013) 10-30-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Oct 30, 2013) Fall/Winter 2014 Collection Alexander McQueen - Fall 2014 Collection.jpg|''Perspex'' platform pump 6-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 13, 2014) Spring 2015 RTW Collection Alexander McQueen - Spring 2015 RTW Collection.jpg 6-10-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Jun 10, 2015) Pre-Fall 2015 Collection Alexander McQueen - Embellished V-neck dress (PF15C).jpg Lady-gaga-ahs-hotel-bed.jpg|Michael Avedon (Aug 12, 2015) Fall 2015-2016 Collection Alexander McQueen - Lace guipure bra.jpg AHSH - First Look 002.jpg|American Horror Story: Hotel (2015) Other AlexanderMcQueenLadyGagaLondon2009.jpg|(Jul 14, 2009) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Dresses Category:Accessories Category:Fashion shows